


Ascension

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Comedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: as·cen·sionəˈsen(t)SH(ə)nnounthe act of rising to an important position or a higher level.





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> or the 365 fresh au ali asked for a million years ago.

iv.

“Wow, that's uh, high.” Taeil notes, his knuckles turning white as he grips the railing of the roof. Down below he can see the the cop cars turning a couple streets away to get to them and it's crazy. A year ago, he was walking across a stage getting a master's in early childhood education. Now he's far from home, halfway across the country, the cops on his tail and it leaves a nice buzz humming through him. He's never gotten a rush quite like this. The past few months, his adrenaline has built up. He looks at Jaehyun, the other with a cig in his mouth as he gazes down. Jaehyun looks more peaceful than when they had met. His mind settled and tranquil. “It _is_ high, but everything will be instant.” Jaehyun smiles, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Taeil's jeans and the latter hums softly.

“Instant but also messy.” Ten’s nose scrunches up. He tsks when Jaehyun throws his still lit cig off the edge and all their eyes follow it. The sirens get louder as the cop cars get closer and Taeil sighs. “I had fun. Ya know, I've never been the rebellious type and this was really a way to go.” His shoulders relax and it's easy to tell he's at peace. Before this, he probably would've been stuck in his hometown, teaching kids about whatever it is kids need to learn. He's, in some ways, grateful for what happened.

Ten's fingers are ice cold against his skin, it's refreshing when they're out in mid-summer Atlanta heat. Ten's finger follows his hairline down to his jaw and then dips into the crevice of his collar. His eyes are tender, they've only ever been tender toward Taeil. “You we're my favorite.”

“Sure act like I'm not here.” Jaehyun snorts from beside Taeil, smacking his pack of cigarettes against the railing and lighting up another. Ten rolls his eyes, withdrawing his hands, replacing them with his mouth and Taeil whines. Ten's tongue is slick against his skin and he squirms only to tense when Jaehyun's hand finally dips fully into his pants, his hand almost as cold as Ten's when it wraps around his semi. “We,” Taeil starts, breath shaking and he steadies himself on the railing. “We don't have much time before they get here.”

Jaehyun kisses the crown if his head, simultaneously squeezing him in his hand, “Then we'll just have to go fast, don't we?”

 

i.

“You know, we could just talk this out right?” Taeil laughs, his hand outstretched as the bouncers circle in on him. His laughing becomes hysterical out of fear and he knows he's not going to get out of this even if he's innocent. _Yuta's a fucking asshole_ , he thinks and that's what we can remember before he's waking up to the blue sky.

His body groans and aches in several places but he can still feel the keys Yuta had stuffed in his back pocket. He doesn't remember why Yuta had done that but then again he only knew Yuta for an hour or so before everything went downhill. There's a metallic aftertaste in his mouth that's the only normal thing about today. He knows it probably from a busted lip but when aren't his lips busted. He's gotten so use to gnawing at them. Taeil still touches his lip for a good gage on how busted and blue he is and it, no surprise, stings when there's pressure. He can hear birds chirping on the telephone wires above as he makes his way to the parking garage. The streets are flooded with flyers and plastic solo cups and it's almost post apocalyptic when he looking around but he knows the moment the sun tucks itself away for the night, the street will be lively and colorful.

He fumbles with the car keys and a car beeps from his left. He can only assume this is it. It's raggedy and old, definitely lived in. It has an odd charm and Taeil knows why Yuta would dump this on him. He pushes back his hair before he wrenches the door open with the loudest shriek of rusty metal before he's sitting down. The interior is all brand-new, he can see cum stains on the back seat and thinks nothing of it before starting up the old gem. It purrs and rumbles to live and he smiles. He's got no plans, not commitment, it's just him and the open road.

He's free.

  
ii.

 

Taeil had met Ten a day prior.

He had decided he needed this impromptu vacation, it was only fitting to get a haircut. New haircut, new him. Taeil felt wild, adventurous, things he hadn't felt in years of being stuck in Washington, but now he's in Vegas. This could be a pivotal point in his life or at least, his _peak_ before he settles back in his small town for years to come.

He finds a shop not too far from the downtown area, closer to his hotel. It's small, tucked in with a string of smaller stores and restaurants. It's just a sign of a mustache and he takes it as a sign. The air is cool and refreshing and there's only 3 other people waiting beside himself. “Welcome!” Someone chirps, looking up quickly from their current client.

Taeil smiles back, “Hey.”

“Just take a seat, someone will be with you as soon as possible.”

-

A good solid 30 minutes later, Taeil finds himself in a seat. The stylist—Ten, asking him about his intended ideals. “Mmmm, Maybe we should dye it auburn and cut it short.” Taeil pulls a face and Ten shakes his head, “Trust me, you'll look great.”

But Ten now, is a lot less talkative than Ten back in the shop a day ago.

Taeil almost doesn't recognize Ten by the way he looks so lost and distraught. Ten looks like a deer caught in headlights and Taeil doesn't say anything, just leans over to push the passenger door open. Ten looks at the open door for a minute, eyes switching from the door to the road ahead. Ten climbs in slowly, closes the door and just stares out the windshield.

Taeil doesn't have it in him to tell him to buckle up, letting it slide when he sees red tint on Ten's hands. “I think there's napkins in the glove compartment.” He whispers, starting the car up again and driving. Ten hums, the click of the glove compartment opening and paper crumpling.

Taeil doesn't like to hover, so he leaves Ten to his own devices.

-

Jaehyun is the embodiment of crazy.

Taeil will say it's because of his mental health but Ten will say he's just that wicked and unhinged. Taeil nearly kills Jaehyun with the car, only leaves Jaehyun with a bruised hip and a scraped knee. Jaehyun laughs when Taeil scurries out of the car, “Should’ve hit me with full force.” Jaehyun singsongs, smirking up at Taeil only to laugh at his shocked expression.

Jaehyun sits up, patting his pocket before pulling out his lighter and a cig. “Are you crazy? Why did you walk in front of the car? I could've killed you!” Taeil whisper shouts like he's talking to a kid. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “I'm unhappy and suicidal. Death was the goal, sweet cheeks.”

Jaehyun stands, wincing in pain because of his hip and Taeil rushes forward to steady him. Jaehyun pulls his arm out of Taeil's grasp and checks the rapidly darkening bruise. “Gnarly.” He whispers as he pokes at it.

Ten honks the horn, “Just bring him.” He whines, Taeil can hear the anxious tone in his voice and he looks at Jaehyun. Jaehyun scowls, unamused but jabs a thumb towards the car. “Your boyfriend?”

Taeil shakes his head, “Barely know him.” Jaehyun smiles at that, “I _guess_ I could tag along.”

  


iii.

 

Ten cries an hour into their drive to nowhere.

“Oh god.” He wails, head thumping against the window and Jaehyun winces from the backseat. Ten sobs into his hands, “I killed someone.”

Taeil's heart lurches but one look at Ten tells him, it wasn't purposeful. He switches to hold the steering wheel with on hand and rest the other on Ten's forearm. He squeezes, glances at Ten from his peripheral vision. Jaehyun hums, “I wonder what it's like.”

“What's what like?” Taeil follows up, meeting Jaehyun's eyes in the rearview mirror. “Dying.”

-

They stop at the first landmark they can find, which happens to be an abandoned shell of a Waffle House. Taeil tells Ten that a bit of fresh air can do him some good and Ten agrees, striding down the parking lot as Jaehyun takes a power nap in the backseat. Taeil checks the tire pressure, under the seats, in the glove compartment and pops the hood. The car is fine, but when he opens the trunk, he chokes. “Holy crap!”

Ten jogs back over to him, “Wha—oh shit! Is this all yours?”

“Is that… money?” Jaehyun chimes in, resting his chin Taeil head and Taeil shrugs him off. He shuts the trunk and frowns, “We gotta lose this.” Taeil says.

“Do you know how many burgers I can get with that? Let’s blow it!” Jaehyun argues, looking at Ten for help. Taeil looks at Ten, his face unreadable and then he shrugs. Taeil pops the trunk open again and sighs at the sight of the money. He thinks about the guys who cornered him in the alleyway, they’re probably looking for this and probably trying to find them by the car alone. Ten is also probably running now too.

“We need to find a new car though and get as far from Vegas as possible.”

-

Somewhere in New Mexico, they check into a motel.

Taeil doesn’t wash up or anything, just plops down on one of the two beds and relaxes. Ten climbs next to him and Jaehyun shrugs, “Well, I’m showering first.” He announces and shutting the bathroom door behind him and Ten sighs. “You okay?” Taeil asks, poking Ten’s side and that gets Ten laughing.

“No,” he shakes his head, “but I’m better than I was back in Vegas.” Taeil hums understandably, “I didn’t mean to kill him.” Ten states. Ten’s fingers skid on the back of Taeil’s hand softly, almost like he isn’t touching him at all. Taeil’s finger twitches and he pushes Ten’s fingers against the mattress, letting their palms slot together and it’s calming. “He tried to touch me. He pulled at the buttons on my pants and I just pushed him. I didn’t think he’d－”

“Hey,” Taeil interrupts, sliding closer to Ten so their knees touch and Ten relaxes again, his eyes watery. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Ten nods. He drops Taeil’s hand and caresses his cheek. Taeil closes his eyes, soaks in the warmth of Ten’s palm, his body heat radiating off him. The bathroom door opens and Jaehyun yawns loudly. He doesn’t say anything when he sees them, just climbs into the other bed. “Bathroom’s open.”

Ten hums, rolling out of bed. “I’m going next.”

“I’ll shower in the morning.” Taeil replies, rolling to face the window and settling under the covers to sleep. The water starts up in the bathroom and Taeil listens, falls asleep to the sound of Jaehyun twisting and turn in his bed.

 

( _Taeil wakes up the rhythmic squeak of bedsprings._

 _He reasons it’s the room adjacent to theirs and the walls are thin. “Jaehyun.” Ten moans. Taeil stiffens, doesn’t dare turn to look. It’s awkward, the sound of their pants and moans and Taeil just lays there, feeling like he’s intruding rather than being disgusted. He doesn’t fall back to sleep until they’ve stopped, until the shower runs again and then he assumes Ten climbs back into bed, scooting close to Taeil’s back and he’s knees touch the back of Taeils thighs._ )

-

“We need a new car.” Taeil says when they enter Arkansa.

Ten taps on the steering wheel, “Where can we get one? We have enough money for a new one.” Jaehyun shrugs, “We could always flee the country.” 

“Getting passports is a long progress though.” Ten argues. Taeil agrees, it is long. They don’t come to a conclusion, only agreeing to stop once Ten gets tired of driving and they find a motel right by a national forest. Taeil excuses himself to go explore.

There’s a small gas station, a Taco Bell, a Huddle House and a small  Kroger. When he walks into the Kroger, it feels like he’s back at home. He takes his time walking up and down the aisles. His cart has a dufflebag, a small pack of water, and snacks for the road. He thinks about walking back to the motel and asking the others what they want but he doesn’t. They don’t have time and he’s tired, so he just pays and walks back. 

The bad thing about motels is how cheap and old some of them are. He can hear the tv in some of the other rooms when he pass them and stops at his door when he hears a familiar moan. His body heats up again and this time, Jaehyun calls out for Ten. He huffs, setting his bags down by the door and thinks now is a good time to go to the Taco Bell across the street and eat there.

 

( _ Taeil comes back when Ten is the only one in the room, hair wet and face flushed. Taeil registers the sound of the shower and steps in fully. “I brought you guys Taco Bell.” _

_ Ten lights up, pressing against Taeil he sits on the bed and Taeil hums. It feels nice, Ten’s chest against his back and his arms around him. Jaehyun steps out the bathroom, “Taco Bell!” He smiles, coming to sit at Taeil’s feet and dig in. Ten moves to sit beside him, taco in one hand and the other on Taeil’s upper thigh.  _

_ “Tomorrow in Alabama, we’ll get a new car.” Jaehyun announces. He gives Taeil a weird look and Taeil nods. _ )

-

Jaehyun points to the truck in parked in front of the first trailer in the neighborhood when they sit on a bench. They’ve ditched the other car on a shoulder leading to this trailer park. Their duffle bag filled with snacks, the money and cheap clothing, blankets and pillows  they got at a gas station in Tupelo. Taeil lugs it behind himself. “Let’s get that truck.” 

Ten hums, “It’s nice, probably fits us all.” He looks at Taeil and the latter coughs, “That’s theft.” 

Jaehyun hums, caressing Taeil’s cheek softly and he smiles. “That’s the point baby.” He bops Taeil’s nose, hops off the bench they’re sitting on and waits for Ten. Ten giggles, nudging Taeil when he stands up and taking Jaehyun’s out stretched hand. They run, laughing playfully and Taeil just gapes. 

Jaehyun jumps the fence, shushing Ten when he sees a dog fast asleep at the top of the steps. “Taeil!” Ten whisper-shouts. Taeil stands by the fence, shaking his head, his hands tightening around the straps of the dufflebag and Ten frowns. “Live a little.” He says, jumping the fence and helping Jaehyun pick the lock of the car. Taeil huffs, slowly climbing the fence and trying his best not to make noise but the universe hates him, twigs crunch under his foot. 

Jaehyun gasps, eyeing the dog as it stirs awake and forces the door open. Ten shoves Taeil into the seat, throwing the dufflebag in the truck bed, following him and Jaehyun fumbles with trying to pop open the steering column to hot wire it. “Hurry!” Ten yells when the dog starts barking. Taeil starts breathing heavy and squirms in his seat, pulls the glove compartment open and yells when he sees the spare key, “Jaehyun, the key!” 

Jaehyun grabs the key, shoves it in the keyhole and the truck starts right when the front door opens. “Fuck!” Jaehyun shouts, reversing the car, knocking the fence over and when he turns, Ten gets knocked into Taeil’s lap. They speed out the neighborhood, knocking over two mailboxes and Jaehyun hollers triumphantly.

“We just stole a whole car.” Taeil whispers. Jaehyun hums, switching in the radio and rolling down the window. “Want Whataburger? We have enough money for 3 full meals.” 

Ten laughs, “We deserve it.”

“We. Just. Stole. A. Car.” Taeil repeats, shaking his head and he looks at Ten. Ten shrugs, “Drivethru?”

Jaehyun hums, “Drivethru. There’s one on the way to Atlanta I think.”

“Dude, we just stole a car.” 

Ten huffs, “We did. Now what do you want from the menu?”

-

The 4th of July always seemed like a family holiday to Taeil. 

Well, because he only ever spent it with his family. What he’s come to learn is that the celebration of that holiday is different for everyone. For Jaehyun, it was going out to any club that pulsed to life when the sun went down and waking up in a stranger’s house amongst other strangers. For Ten, it was indulging in a show he had queued up on Netflix and pouring himself a glass of wine. It sounds lonely to Taeil. He’s only ever associated the 4th of July with his dad cooking over a grill, his cousins running around in the back yard and his family watching reruns of Independence Day, even though it always seemed like white noise to their conversations. 

This year, Taeil finds himself in a truck bed. They’re somewhere outside the city limits and when Taeil panicked, Jaehyun patted his thigh, told him it’s fine to go off road sometimes. They can see the fireworks from the city and some of the city below them. It was thrilling standing by the fence, leaning over to see the drop below. Jaehyun’s got a set up in the truck bed, a few pillows, a blanket, burgers they had stopped to get at Whataburger on their way here from Alabama. Ten smiles and shrieks in good fun as he swings his legs over the railing and sits. “Jesus Ten! You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Taeil whines, taking a bite from his burger and handing it to Jaehyun who looks all too immersed in the food to care whether or not Ten plummets to his death. Ten shrugs, legs swinging “You’re such a worry wort baby. I’m gonna be fine.” 

Taeil blushes at the term of endearment, immediately appreciative of how dark it is, “Jaehyun, aren't you worried he’s gonna fall?” 

“He said he’ll be fine.” Jaehyun hums, taking another big bite of the burger. It’s weird, the dynamics between Jaehyun and Ten should’ve shifted. Well Taeil thinks they should’ve seeing as they’re at it like rabbits. Taeil’s probably overthinking it and shouldn't pry but how can you get involved in someone’s life when you’re traveling across the country with them.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Ten asks, coming down from the railing and climbing into the truck bed. He pushes himself into the tight space between Taeil and Jaehyun, steals the burger from his hands and nudges Taeil. “Do you miss your family?” He follows up, a hand coming to comfort Taeil on his thigh. Taeil shakes his head, eyes meeting both of theirs and he smiles, “I’m not thinking about anything.”

There’s a tense atmosphere making itself more noticeable as time passes. Taeil thinks the fact that the fireworks are only getting more explosive makes it harder to breath, to look at the pair of lovers sitting next to him. He can hear both of them chewing, he can hear them balling up the wrappers and sipping from their drinks. Ten sighs next to him and leans back against the pillows, “Do you,” 

There’s a pause. Taeil knows Ten is choosing his words carefully and Taeil knows what's coming but it’s nerve-racking. “Do you feel left out?”

Taeil stutters, “Why-- why would I feel left out?” He grabs both their hands, shakes them and laughs hollowly. “We're the 3 amigos, I'm not left out.”

Ten frowns, pulling his cardigan up from where it's fall from his shoulder. Long hair blowing soft from the wind and he catches Taeil's eyes. “Taeil,” it's soft, sultry on Ten's tongue. A sort of endearment only Taeil's earned. Ten's hand grasps Taeil thigh, fingers following the seams of them. It's very obvious that he skids from  _ touching _ Taeil but it keeps them both teetering. “I think you know what I'm implying.” 

Taeil chuckles, ears ringing and palms sweating when Ten climbs into his lap. “I mean congrats on being lovers. I just wish you guys would've told me instead of me having to  _ hear _ it.” His eyes shift to Jaehyun and the latter smiles at him. 

Ten tilts his head this way and that way, “Lover is used loosely.” His lips peck Taeil’s softly, their crotches pressed together and Ten's hands running through his hair. Jaehyun's hand rest on his upper thigh, firm, calming and Ten's got a grip on his neck. He grins down hard, once, twice and Taeil gets choked up. “I mean I would consider all 3 of us lovers. Wouldn't you, Jay?” Ten asks, his mouth hot against Taeil's ear as he grinds against him—soft whimpers drawing from him.

Jaehyun smiles brightly at Taeil, “I would. Taeil's too good for me and I wanna make him mine.” 

Taeil huffs, catching his breath and Jaehyun leans over to steal it again. Ten moans, nose pressing against Taeil's cheek, grinding himself on him to his liking as Taeil kisses Jaehyun. 

The fireworks light up sky but remain white noise, acting as Ten's backdrop when Taeil looks up at him. Ten's mouth falling open, eyes screwed shut as he rides Taeil with enthusiasm. Jaehyun watches, hand on Ten's cock to keep him from coming just yet and his mouth on Taeil neck. Ten is warm—hot, burning into Taeil's skin and Taeil loves it; basks it. He thrives off Ten's compliments, fingers digging into Tens thigh, squeezing soft flesh and he just wants to touch, taste and feel. 

Jaehyun watches, helps, but ultimately waits, _ waits _ for his turn. He jacks Ten faster than he should, not keeping up with the set pace because he's eager. His fingers play with Taeil, one sinking in slowly and it sends Taeil's head haywire. Ten kisses him, distracts him until he finds himself underneath Jaehyun,  _ feeling  _ him and he's never felt so connected to people before. 

Jaehyun goes faster than Ten, kisses Taeil hard and touches too much. The truck groans and creaks under their weight, moves with them and the fireworks pick up pace. “Jaehyun!” Taeil moans, nails scratching at his back, trying to hold on to  _ anything _ before he's cumming, squeezing around Jaehyun deliciously and big red fireworks going off at the same. Jaehyun groans into Taeil's neck, comes— body shaking softly before they're both slumped together. 

4th of July might be Taeil's favorite holiday.

-

They check into a motel down the road that night.

Taeil sleeps the moment his head touches the mattress but of course, he wakes to Ten and Jaehyun screwing around. They’ve only got one bed, Taeil pushes Ten’s shoulder and Jaehyun peaks out from where he’s under the sheets. “Seriously?” Taeil hisses, jumping when Jaehyun’s hand slides up his thigh.

Ten looks wrecked, breathless, hands still in Jaehyun’s hair and he smiles at Taeil. Jaehyun hums, getting back to what he was doing before and Ten doesn’t break eye contact with Taeil the entire time Jaehyun blows him. Taeil watches, face squished in his pillow, half pissed half turned on and Jaehyun must know because he’s got a hand working him up.

Ten reaches out for him then, pulling him into a bruising kiss and Ten comes, body shaking against Taeil’s. Taeil whines, shivering when he feels Jaehyun’s breath against his thigh. Ten hums, curls into Taeil’s side comfortably. Jaehyun rids Taeil of his boxers, nosing up his erection and Taeil jolts, his sensory overloaded by Jaehyun and Ten. Ten kisses all the skin he can and Jaehyun is skillful with his mouth. Taeil moans,  _ shouts _ when Jaehyun’s tongue teases him－his body locking up when Ten squeezes his cock and Jaehyun’s tongue dips into him. 

He could get use to this.

-

They find themselves in a local rip-off of a Waffle House the next morning. 

They talk, Jaehyun and Ten treat Taeil delicately and he feels pleasantly content. He let’s Jaehyun kiss his ear after he finishes whispering in his ear, let’s Ten hold his hand from across the table. The morning news buzzes on their whole meal until Taeil realizes, when they stand up to leave, that his face is on screen and so is Jaehyun’s and Ten’s. Jaehyun catches the look on Taeil face and turns. “Shit.” Jaehyun whispers. Ten clears his throat, “Act calm until we’re in the car.” 

 

( _ By noon, they’re in MidTown Atlanta. By 4 p.m., a cop spots them by Piedmont Park. By 8 p.m., they’re on top of the One Atlantic Centre－820 feet between them and the ground. Jaehyun sighs, “I’ve lived a good life.”  _

_ Taeil looks at him, knows the implications behind that phrase and thinks, yeah, he has too. _ )

 

iv.

Taeil's body hums pleasantly.

He leans back into Jaehyun, head tilted up to kiss him. Ten is warm against his front, his shallow breath against his neck as Taeil works magic with his hands. “You're so beautiful.” Jaehyun whispers, pulling his hand out of Taeil's pants before he's bringing his cum covered hand to Taeil's mouth. Taeil practically purrs around his fingers, puts on a show as Jaehyun ruts forward into him for dull friction. Ten tenses in Taeil's grasp, letting go and kissing down Taeil neck as a token of appreciation. 

Jaehyun groans, hips stuttering forward and Taeil pushes back knowing the other won't last long. He leans against the railing, letting Jaehyun trap him—use him to get off by dry humping alone and it's beautiful, the unbashful moan that he lets out before he's slumped over Taeil back. “I'm so glad I had one last orgasm before we go.” Jaehyun huffs, whining when Taeil pushes back against him cheekily. 

Ten hums, kissing Taeil's cheek. “I'm the happiest I've ever been a long time.” 

Taeil sighs contently, a lazy smile on his face as the wind gushes up. “Me too.” He agrees.

Ten looks over the railing once more before climbing over. He sits, feet dangling and it reminds Taeil of how they spent the 4th of July. Ten offers Taeil is hand and helps him sit next. Taeil glances over his shoulder to watch Jaehyun. Jaehyun smiles his goofy lopsided smile, flicks the cig he was gonna light up over the railing and climbing over. The police sirens wail below them as the cars pull up in front of the building they're on. Taeil hums, leaning over to kiss Ten and then doing the same to Jaehyun. 

“I hope we can always be together.” Taeil mumbles. Jaehyun squeezes his hand. 

And then, they're falling.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of my lil celebration of my 1-year nct ficdom anniversary. thanks to Jojo for helping when I was stuck, I love you my sweet baby angel.
> 
> find me:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
